Poke Reaper
by DragoKnight
Summary: The story of the Poke Reaper has been passed down for generations. A mass murderer comes and kills all humans for one week. But its all fake right?


**I do not own Pokemon**

**Here is my Pokemon Halloween fic. May it give you chills.**

_Once every year the Poke Reaper comes and kills all humans for one week. He can't be stopped and will never stop killing. _**That is the legend of the Poke Reaper. But it's just a story right?**

It was Halloween night and Ash, Misty, and Brock were taking a break in the forest. They decided to camp out. Misty however wasn't so thrilled with the idea.

"Come on guys, the next town is only a few more miles." Misty said scared. "Oh don't worry Misty. Ash and I will protect you." Brock said reassuringly. "That is unless something happens to us." Ash replied grinning. Misty suddenly became even more scared. "Ash! Cut it out!" she yelled. "I know what will cheer you up. Let's tell a ghost story." Brock replied. Misty took out her mallet and whacked Brock upside the head.

"How is that going to help?!" she yelled. "Come on Misty, what are you scared?" Ash asked tauntingly. "I'm not." Misty replied trying to sound brave. "Then let's tell a story. I'll loan you Pikachu for protection." Ash said handing her Pikachu. Pikachu hopped on Misty's shoulder bravely. She smiled and kissed Pikachu lightly on the head. "Ok let's tell a story." Misty replied feeling safe.

So they set up a camp fire and all sat around it. "I have a story." Brock stated. "What is it? The night of the haunted Nurse Joy." Ash replied laughing. "Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Brock asked. "Just don't go into to much detail with every girl you mention." Misty said. "Alright here it goes. It was a dark and spooky night. Three kids with their Pokemon were walking in a creepy forest just like this one. It got late so they set up camp. Not everyone wanted to stay in this scary forest but they had no choice. So they all fell asleep. The next morning they woke up and got ready to leave. They soon noticed one member of their group was missing. They went over to his sleeping bag and found it soaked with blood and his Pokeballs missing. They looked all over the forest but couldn't find him." Misty was scared out of her mind. She was squeezing the life out of poor Pikachu who was tempted to shock her. Ash was just grinning as he watched Misty's expression. He had to admit he was a little frightened. "So they went to the police." Brock continued.

"They set up a missing person's report and hoped to find something. Three days passed and nothing turned up. Finally on the fourth day they found the boy. He was lying in a ditch dead. His left arm was missing and he had bruises on him. They looked above and found the initials PR above the boys head. They stood for Poke Reaper. He was a mass murderer that only comes out on Halloween and kills trainers. The two kids were sad but continued on. The next night they camped out again. The next morning the other boy was hung on a tree with his legs cut off. The Poke Reaper sign was above him. Now only the girl was left."

"Prepare for a very creepy Trouble!" Misty nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden sound.

"Make it a very scary double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To announce the evil from truth to love!"

"To extend our reach to the star's above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"What do you three want?" asked Misty still scared. "We're going to trick you into giving Pikachu to us as a treat." Meowth replied grabbing Pikachu with a rubber glove. They hopped in the balloon and tried to get away. Ash sent out Bayleef and popped the balloon. They blasted off and Ash caught Pikachu. "Ok they're gone let's go to bed." Misty said frightened. "All right if you're scared let's go to bed." Ash said grinning. "Fine I admit it I'm scared! let's go to bed." With that Misty fell asleep.

As soon as she closed her eyes Ash grinned slightly. The next morning Misty woke up before Brock. She went over and saw Ash was missing. She walked along to look for him. Misty went to the river and saw Ash lying down covered in blood. "Oh no." Misty thought in horror. She ran over to look at him. As she approached Ash Pikachu ran over started to lick the blood. "What are you" then it hit her. It was ketchup not blood. Misty grinned. "Oh no Ash is dead." She said trying to sound dramatic. "I never got to say how much I loved him." Misty said sadly.

Ash suddenly opened his eyes and ran over to her. "You really love me?" Ash asked in astonishment. Misty grinned and walked over to Ash. "No I don't love you. I figured out your little scam stupid." Ash then realized what he did. "So it was all a trick? I guess I'll go back to camp." Ash walked off. "I can't tell him yet." Misty said softly. They ate breakfast and headed off to the next town. As they walked along they saw Team Rocket lying on the ground unconscious.

They walked over and saw blood everywhere. They were dead. Ash, Misty, and Brock looked in horror. Body parts were missing from all three of them. Above them was the letters PR. "Is this your idea of a joke?" Misty asked looking at Ash and Brock. Surprisingly they were more scared then her. Both of their faces were pale. "W...we didn't do that." Ash said in shock. Misty looked at Brock and he nodded agreeing with Ash. "We should get to the police." Misty stated. They ran down to the station and told Officer Jenny everything. "That must have been awful to see." Jenny said felling sorry for them. "But that isn't the first victim. Someone else died before them. Some boy from Pallet." "Gary!" They all said at once in shock. "They got Team Rocket and Gary." Ash said scared. "Brock where did you hear that story?" Misty asked scared. "My dad used to tell it to me when I was little. Right before my mom disappeared." Misty and Ash looked at Brock in shock. "Oh no. My mom is dead!" Brock said crying lightly. Misty and Ash comforted him and they left. They headed off to a Pokemon center and rested. It soon became night and everyone was worried.

"What should we do?" Ash asked scared. "Dead-Bolt every door and hide." Brock replied. So they locked up and fell asleep scared. The next morning Misty woke up. She went to the bathroom and screamed. Ash woke up and went in their. What he saw shocked him. In the bathroom was Brock dead. But that wasn't the creepy part. His head had been torn off and his foot was reattached on his shoulders. Not only did they have a murderer they had a mad scientist. "Not Brock!" Ash said screaming. "The murdered must have snuck in the window and killed Brock." Misty replied worried. "No human could fit through that." Ash stated. "It must be a Pokemon." Misty replied. "No." a voice said.

They turned around and saw Nurse Joy standing there. "He is a mixture of the two." "What do you mean?" Ash asked. "A long time ago there was a scientist named Samuel. He was devoted to Pokemon and loved to study them. But he had a dark side. He was also a ruthless killer and hated all humans. He believed that only Pokemon should rule this world. One day an experiment fused him with DNA of a Pokemon.

Now he only appears at the week of Halloween to kill everyone." "So he is a human." "With Pokemon DNA." Ash and Misty said together. "What happened to him." Ash asked. "The Elite 4 caught him and locked him up in Cerulean cave." Misty's eyes widened. "I haven't been able to call my sisters for a few days." she said in shock. "The Poke Reaper must have got him." Nurse Joy said. Misty started to cry but Ash comforted her. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Wait a minute. He is a scientist. He loves Pokemon. He studies them all the time."

"What are you getting at?" asked Misty. "Don't you see? Prof. Samuel Oak!" Ash replied. Misty and Nurse Joy both looked at him in horror. "The famous researcher is a murderer." Nurse Joy said in surprise. "We have to get to Pallet. My mom may be alive." Ash said hopefully. "Ok let's go." Misty replied. "Wait! Take this Rapidash. I healed it and it's as good as new." Nurse Joy said. They took the Pokemon and hurried back to Pallet. When they got their they immediately ran into Ash's home. It was in shreds. They searched everywhere but found nothing.

"No! He got mom!" Ash said angrily. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed him. Ash turned around and saw Mrs. Ketchum standing there smiling. "Oh Ash your alive." she yelled. She hugged him tightly. Ash pulled back and smiled lightly. "Yeah I'm back." he replied. "What's wrong Ash?" Misty asked. Without warning Ash commanded Pikachu to use Thunder. Pikachu shocked Mrs. Ketchum and nothing happened. "What's wrong with you?" Misty yelled. "That's not my mom. Show your self, Poke Reaper." Mrs. Ketchum changed into Professor Oak and then into a man with wings wearing a hood and a cape holding a scythe. "How did you know?" he asked. "My mom wouldn't stay in this house if it was under attack." Ash replied angrily. The Poke Reaper smirked. "Very clever. I killed your mom and everyone else. You're next." He charged at Misty and Ash. They dodged and ran outside.

It was night again and they couldn't see anything. They ran through some grass and tried to avoid him but couldn't. He teleported in front of them and was about to slice them. He stopped and smirked. He then broke down laughing. He took off his costume and revealed himself to be Prof. Oak. Misty and Ash looked at him confused.

"What is so funny?" Ash asked angrily. "That whole thing was a joke. Nobody ever died. That was all special effects and a few help from the Pokemon." Misty replied laughing. Everyone came out of the bushes. Brock, Gary, and even Team Rocket. "We got you good." Brock said laughing. Ash laughed as well. It was a good joke. But something was bugging him.

"If you guys didn't die then how did Pikachu shock my mom without anything happening?" Ash asked. They all grinned. "Nobody died **_tonight._**" Misty replied grinning evilly.

**The End**

**Boo! Did you like it? Everyone was really a spook. Review and tell me what you think. Please Review I really want some feed back. If you don't the Poke Reaper will haunt your soul. Happy Haunting.**

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
